


A Road With No End

by sassygaybriel



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural/Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angel!Loki, Gen, Hunter AU, Hurt/Comfort, Loki has a tumblr, Loki/Steve bromance, Mentions of Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Supernatural AU - Freeform, could become romance but unlikely, hunter!Steve, or romance if you want to interperate it that way, pop culture references, preening
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 11:18:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassygaybriel/pseuds/sassygaybriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The best way I can sum up my life is with a quote from a popular British Sci-fi series about a madman in a blue box. And that previous sentence is just a look at how messed up my life's been.</p><p>Steve never wanted this life, he never wanted to know angels and demons existed. But now he does and after losing everything he couldn't let it happen to anyone else. He had to help, and that's how he met one of the worst angels he'd ever heard of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Look Into This Life

The best way I can sum up my life is with a quote from a popular British Sci-fi series about a madman in a blue box. And that previous sentence is just a look at how messed up my life's been.

But as Elton Pope said: "When you're a kid, they tell you it's all, 'Grow up. Get a job. Get married. Get a house. Have a kid, and that's it.' But the truth is: the world is so much stranger than that. It's so much darker. And so much madder. And so much better."

I just wish I had heard that before I got home from Iraq. If I had I might not be the monster hunter I've become. I might not be about to chop this vampire's head off.

Lola had her chance, I warned her not to kill. To find an alternative like some other vampires that were using animals. She didn't listen. I felt bad as my machete sliced through her neck so easily, I didn't want to kill her but it was either that or let more innocent humans die. I just couldn't let it keep happening.

"Awww." Loki pouted from his spot on the staircase. "She was just about to kick your ass."

I rolled my eyes and huffed, Lola had gotten dangerously close to killing me. The least Loki could have done was maybe smite her or try to help me. At least he was the only angel that seemed to care about humans though.

Loki stood and walked over to me, looking down at my work. "Come on, you know I'm kidding Stevie." He chuckled.

"Steve." I corrected.

"Yeah, yeah." Loki rolled his eyes and started towards me. “So, Stevie, what now?” he asked, throwing an arm around my shoulders.

“Steve.” I corrected again, rolling my eyes. It’s not that the name bothered me, it just annoyed Loki when I said he couldn’t do something. “I’m tired and covered in blood, _I_ am going to the motel after we get rid of this body.”

Loki groaned “You have no fun, Rogers.” He said before sighing. “We need a saw, some chemicals, we can use the bathtub in the other room and a shovel.”

“That sounds like overkill.”

“I know how to cover up a killing, this is one of the ways.” Loki said, grinning like an idiot. Which he was.

“Wait, why do you now that?” I asked, looking at him like he was crazy. Then again, he was crazy.

“Tumblr.” Loki chimed.

“What does a drinking glass have to do with killing?”

“Oh, my Father, Steve you are so innocent.” Loki laughed, letting go of me. “It’s a blogging website, I might show it to you sometime if I want to traumatize you.”

Loki worried me sometimes but he was a chaotic good guy. On the plus side he wasn’t squeamish. He picked up Lola’s head like a ball under his arm and I took the body to the cellar, trying not to look at the neck. It still felt wrong to do this. I know monsters go to purgatory but she was a human once, she at least deserved a final prayer. Loki didn’t see the point so he stood off to the side until I finished and we made our way back to the Mustang and back to the cheap motel.

Loki was a button pusher. One of his flaws but it was amusing when he would get frustrated with the crappy music on the radio. Not so amusing when he was trying to annoy you.

“Just because you press a button a million times doesn’t mean something good is going to come on the radio.” I rolled my eyes.

“I will smite this damn thing!” he threatened before giving up and putting in a Panic! at the Disco CD.

“You’re going to get tired of that eventually.” I said. This was the third time this week he put that in, and I like P!atD but really, there had to be some point where you get tired of it.

“Blasphemy.” Loki replied seriously before singing along and leaning back in the seat. “ _This is gospel for the fallen ones, locked away in permanent slumber, assembling their philosophies from pieces of broken memories…”_

We were a few miles out before I found myself singing along. God, that angel was influencing me too much but the song was catchy. “ _Don’t try to sleep through the end of the world and bury me alive, 'cause I won’t give up without a fight..._ ”

Loki grinned triumphantly and I rolled my eyes, so he got me into Panic! at the Disco, it’s not like I’m going to let him ruin my life. Then again that was already done by a demon and a terrorist.

* * *

 

Loki was watching some superhero movie as I got out of the shower and laid down, three years and I’m still not over how hard it is to wash blood off.

“Oh, come on! Dammit Johnny! This is why the Fantastic Four can’t have nice things!” Loki groaned in frustration.

I didn’t hear much after that, sleep took me in seconds.

Gun shots. Shouting. Blackness. Then the blindfold comes off. The man grins. A knife to my throat. Threats. Restraints holding me down. A month of torture. A cloth over my face. Water pouring. Feeling like drowning. Water stops. A familiar shout. Unseen fighting. Cloth is removed. Relief. Bucky smiles. Then his eyes flash black.

My eyes snap open and the first thing I see is Loki pinning me down and trying to wake me up.

“Damn, Steve. Careful, you’ll give the neighbors the wrong idea shouting my name like that.” He teased but there was some worry in his eyes as he let go of me.

My breathing slowly calmed down and I rolled my eyes again. “I think that’s wishful thinking on your part.” I replied.

“Bitch, it might be.” Loki replied and I was lost on whatever reference he made. He just sighed and sat beside me. “Do you want to try to sleep again?”

“Yeah…” I said, relaxing slowly and closing my eyes again. It might be because he’s an angel but his voice was calming, something relaxing to listen to as long as you didn’t make him angry. Then it was the most terrifying thing you would ever hear.

“ _When you try your best, but you don't succeed_

_When you get what you want, but not what you need_

_When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep_

_Stuck in reverse…_ ”

Coldplay. Not bad, and certainly soothing in a way. But very melancholy, maybe there’s some psychology in the song he chose but I was too tired to analyze it. I just knew the “fix you” was his attempt to soothe me and that was partly why he stuck around.

“ _And the tears come streaming down your face_

_When you lose something you can't replace_

_When you love someone, but it goes to waste_

_Could it be worse?_

 

“ _Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones_

_And I will try to fix you…_ ”

I focused on the singing and his fingers ran through my hair like a concerned parent would do if their child was scared. Putting me in a little more ease as unconsciousness crept over me.

“ _And high up above or down below_

_When you're too in love to let it go_

_But if you never try you'll never know_

_Just what you're worth_

 

“ _Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones_

_And I will try to fix you…_ ”

I don’t remember hearing anything after that. The next thing I knew Loki was complaining to the TV about how wrong the people were in some morning soap opera, and looking like he was going to flip a table.

I sighed and rubbed my eyes “You know they can’t hear you, right?”

“In my world they can.” Loki said, sticking his tongue out like a kid. “So, what are we doing today?”

“Why do you think I plan out every second of the day?” I asked, Loki’s attention back to the TV.

“Because I’m easily bored and you don’t like it when I’m bored.”

“It’s not my job to entertain a rebel angel.” I said and got ready to leave, check out time was getting pretty close. I was surprised Loki let me sleep this long, but then again he was always worried when I wouldn’t get enough sleep.

“Yes it is.” Loki said, smirking now. “Come on! Get your shit together, of course it’s not his baby!”

“Yeah, you need out of the motel.” I sighed. I get that he was a demigod, the actual Loki but he was an angel beforehand and now so you’d think there would be a little more angelic pride.

After I loaded the Mustang, checked out and dragged Loki away from the TV and motel we were on the road again. Loki finding Fall Out Boy more interesting than Panic! at the Disco, he sang along to “I Don’t Care”, which was way too fitting for him. At least the chorus, I didn’t want to know about any of the rest.

He reclined as always, resting his feet on the dash “Where are we going?” he asked when there was a pause.

“New York.” I replied, just a few hundred miles out now.

“Oh.” Loki said, some of his humor fading for a moment.

He didn’t ask any more, he knew it was to visit Peggy and Bucky. Every few months I’d go back if I had the time, and after last night I needed to go there.

Loki waited until the CD finished before he turned off the radio completely and looked at me. “You know it wasn’t your fault right?”

“Yeah.” I answered. It really wasn’t but I just couldn’t escape that feeling.

“Say it with confidence then.” Loki challenged.

“It wasn’t my fault.” I said, hoping I sounded like I meant it.

Loki sighed and found another CD, keeping mostly quiet the rest of the way there. I don’t think he was convinced.

* * *

 

I stepped out of the Mustang and took a breath before walking up. This always felt like a few mile walk when it was just meters. I stopped in front of Peggy and Bucky, smiling bittersweetly while Loki lingered back at the car.

“Hey…” I said quietly. “It’s been a while.”

I laid the flowers on the graves and started to tell them about the last few months. Maybe they could hear me up there, maybe they couldn’t but it eased some of the guilt.


	2. Reflections

I crossed my arms as I watched Steve at the graves.  He still blamed himself for something he had no control over, I hated seeing him like this. I could still remember the first time I met the hunter and how he had no idea what he was doing, lost in his guilt. I never wanted to see a pure of a soul become that misguided and pained ever again.

If I barely tried I could still hear the noise his soul made when he killed Bucky. I’m sure almost every angel could have heard that noise if they were on Earth at the time. I was the only one to respond so I’m assuming those idiots either didn’t care or they still had their heads up their asses in Heaven.

When I stepped into that house I could feel the darkness creeping in and it was almost like Asgard all over again, the sound his soul made was the one I made when I finally snapped at my Asgardian family. I couldn’t let him suffer alone.

Steve was sitting there, cradling Bucky’s dead body and a gun nearby. Blood staining the body, Steve and the floor. A very macabre scene.

“I’ sorry. I’m so sorry.” He whispered to deaf ears.

I stepped forward and his head snapped up, snatching the gun he aimed it at me “What are you?” he asked, I could see his soul slowly darkening and I couldn’t let it happen. I couldn’t let him become tainted, not with a soul like that. So I did something I hadn’t done in thousands of years.

I exposed my wings, all three sets, and raised my hands in a surrender pose. “I’m an angel. I heard your soul and I came to see what’s wrong.”

Steve lowered the gun and glared at me “Right. Because you angels certainly care.”

I didn’t say anything but I sat down across from him and smoothed out Bucky’s clothes. “They don’t, they’re preparing for the stupidest fight I’ve ever heard of. I really couldn’t care less about a lot of things either, but you. You need angelic help more than anything.”

“I don’t need you.” Steve hissed, holding Bucky closer. “Leave me alone, just stay out of my life like you’ve done for all of it so far.”

I stood and sighed “Alright. But you should know, never try to kill a demon with a gun unless it’s The Colt. Also, don’t damage a body critically, you’ll kill the human. Just use a devil’s trap or some salt, then use an exorcism chant. The Latin incantation, any others are useless.”

And then I flew off but I still watched over him every once in a while. Popping in when he was in over his head, telling him what to do as he fights whatever monster and only helping on occasion. Sometimes he would thank me but most of the time he either said nothing or yelled at me to leave him alone. But I never did for long, I knew he needed help, even if he wouldn’t admit it.

I just wish I had been paying more attention when he sold his soul.

“Ready?” Steve asked, pulling me from my memories.

I smirked and nodded “Yeah, let’s go see something on Broadway while we’re by New York City!” I said, just trying to distract him from the memories of those who were now six feet under.

“Is that all you think about? Music?” he asked as we climbed in.

“I am the Angel of Music, you know?” I teased and tapped his forehead “I’m there, inside your mind.”

Steve laughed and shook his head “I understood that reference.”

This time I allowed him to pick the music while I got into my memories again. I avoided Asgard memories at all costs, especially the one with my lips being sewn shut. Or anything involving Thor or Odin.

Of course Steve chose to listen to Elvis, that human was born in the wrong generation if you ask me, always listening to things from the forties, fifties or anything from before he was born. But while Heartbreak Hotel went through the speakers I thought about him, his loss.

Pulling him out of Hell. Steve cared too much sometimes, it was his biggest weakness yet his greatest asset. He’d gotten there for selling his soul to save a man he hardly knew, Tony Stark. The corporate big shot was dying, a demon was poisoning him slowly but no one noticed. Except Steve. He made that damn deal before I could get there, he couldn’t bear to see Pepper, the man’s girlfriend broken if Tony died. So Steve gave his soul and life for the man who lives in blissful ignorance to the truth.

The thing about demons is that it’s hard to make a mostly pure soul give in and go to Hell so if they can do it they will snatch at the chance. But Steve had a pure soul, something I haven’t even seen in children older than seven let alone an adult that had gone to war. Most souls are like the night sky. Some more like dusk, others like sunrise and the truly bad souls are pitch black like the middle of the night. All have points of light that can be formed into constellations, some having more than others but Steve’s soul was something entirely different. It was like looking at a nebula, there was color and light everywhere. His soul would be the prize of any demon. Snagging something like that was a once in an eternity thing, so the demon did it.

And after I pulled that soul from the rusted razor wire and flames and agonized torture by demons and souls on their way to being demons his light wasn’t dimmed too much, which shocked me. He had dark purple areas but the center of his system was still bright. He still had selflessness, compassion and morals. If anyone could be the model for how an angel should be it would be Steve Rogers. Looking at him was like looking at home before Lucifer fell, before the fighting. It was serenity.

And when he looked at me in shock after waking up from his dirt nap I don’t think I could care for a human any more than I care about him. He was just something else and while the world becomes more corrupt day by day he hardly tarnishes. No, I don’t think I’ll ever love a human or anything for that matter the way I love Steve.

We sort of bonded after that. He took me seriously and I helped him mourn. That was a little over a year after he shot Bucky. He told me about how Peggy went too.

“I was held up in that terrorist’s hide out for a month, since most of my squad died it was presumed I did too.” Steve had explained to me. “Peggy, she was strong but she loved deeply. We were going to get married when I came back but I guess when she got that letter… This thing called Stress Induced Cardiomyopathy got her about two weeks before I got home from Iraq.”

He looked so sad and all I could do was offer a few words and a reassuring touch that she was safe now, both her and Bucky. Then he went on about him and I understood just why his soul cried out. Losing your best friend and Fiancée was a burden in itself, losing one to a lie and the other to the supernatural and your own hands is worse than anything he’d dealt with on the battlefields. Out there you expected death, back home with the young you didn’t.

“I saw his eyes flash black when he saved me. But I thought it was just me seeing things after feeling like I was drowning for so long. But when we got back and he saw me mourning he tried to offer me a deal. Bring her back to life if in five years he got my soul, something about it being my soul made it five. That was when I knew he was possessed and I was just desperate. I tried to shoot him because he was trying to force me into a deal and he came at me but the demon laughed and kept coming. And I don’t know what made me remember the Latin incantation I read from one of my religion classes but once I said it the demon left in black smoke. And Bucky was back but because of my shots he was dying in my arms.”

Steve had a horrified look on his face, his eyes showing just how scared he was back then and how scared he still was just thinking about it. How much pain was still inside him. “The last thing he said… was ‘thank you’. And he smiled at me before he died and all I could say was that I was sorry. Then you came in and you know the rest.”

I had to explain to him how deals worked, normally it would be ten years, then a Hell hound visit, then eternal damnation. Since his soul was so rare that everyone wanted it. That was why he only had time to go see Tony was alright then to his car before he got mauled, that was why he was so desirable.

Even I wanted him but I didn’t say that. I still want him, even though I already have him. He’s my human and I his angel, but I hardly see any demons respecting that I will smite them where they stand if they dare to tarnish his soul. The perks of being a self-appointed guardian angel I guess.

“I guess I should finally ask your name.” Steve had said with a look of embarrassment for his previous treatment of me.

“For all intents and purposes just call me Loki. The demigods still think I’m a Frost Giant-Asgardian and I’d like to keep it that way.” I replied.

“So, you’re _the_ Loki?”

“The one and only.”

I felt my lips twitch into a smile at the memory, and the memories of his reactions to me living up to my name. It’s been a crazy two years of travelling with him and hunting the things of nightmares but I wouldn’t have it any other way. Even if half the time he looks ready to kill me. At least that’s how I know he’s a true friend. He wants me to be with him even when I purposely try to piss him off and have a lack of action in taking out monsters. He cares about me.

I stretched as much as I could with the cramped quarters of the car, my wings itching to be out and stretch as well.

“Where to now, Captain Spandex?” I asked and that got an irritated look. Really, if you’re going to be a military model in a skin tight suit you have to be prepared to never live it down.

“Just driving around and seeing where we end up.” Steve said, shrugging. “Probably going to stop at the next city and get a motel there.”

“Good, then you can help me preen.” I replied with a grin. He was the only one I trusted enough to help with it and after the first couple times he got really good at it. It’s like a massage only better and just thinking about it had my wings begging to have matter. I really couldn’t wait for that next city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm honestly not sure how far this will go but if you've actually read this far thank you for being awesome and standby for more.


	3. Preening and Pillow Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Started this at 3 something am and finished at 6 something am so any mistakes are my own after proofreading. And I just have a lot of preening feels.

As soon as we got to the motel I could see Loki was itching to get out, the drama queen certainly loved his preening. But it was an incredible feeling for me as well, for an angel to trust me enough to actually help them out with it was an honor. But that didn’t mean I had to let him know how much I liked having that much intimacy.

“All we have left is one room with one bed.” The girl said. “If that’s all you need.”

“It’s fine.” Loki said, looking like he was desperate for a relief she misinterpreted. That really was not helping the look she was giving us, and the smirk on her face made my own heat up slightly. It wasn’t the first time and it wouldn’t be the last Loki gave people the wrong idea so I didn’t even try to deny it.

The angel was in a rush to get to the room, making the teenage girl laugh and add that the ‘Do not disturb’ sign was on the night stand. Well, at least she was tolerant of those that were different.

Almost as soon as he stepped into the room Loki started taking off his shirt to let his wings out, I still wasn’t over how beautiful they were. Sometimes when regular wings catch light they get a soft glow or reflect the light, that’s what Loki’s did only the feathers were black and their glow was a green. Seeing a few twisted feathers I couldn’t blame him for being antsy, it looked painful.

Loki flopped stomach first on the bed and I rolled my eyes. “I remember when you used to ask for a preening every two or three weeks. Now it’s a demand every other day.” I pretended to be annoyed.

“You love it though.” Loki replied and I couldn’t deny it.

I got in place before he could start complaining and gently arranged the feathers back into place on his smallest set. Loki sighed and relaxed, my hands moving with muscle memory. That spot is sensitive, be careful, that feather goes in line here, this stays the way it is. If the first time had gone as well as this time I’m sure Loki would have asked for more preening more often but to be fair I had no idea what I was doing and he hadn’t preened in about a hundred or so years. Needless to say there was a lot of teeth gritting, yelping and Loki appeared not to be happy at all. But at least it got easier every time and I had learned everything after about a year. At least, everything about how to preen, nothing really about why he had three sets or why his feathers were colored that way.

Then again I had never asked and the question slipped from my lips before I could catch it. “Why do you have three sets of wings?”

Loki sighed and glanced back at me before closing his eyes. “It’s my rank it Heaven. I was pretty high up before I left those idiots.”

“And you said you left because of the fighting?” I asked to make sure I remembered correctly. Last time I asked anything about Loki’s past it was very late and I was very tired.

“Yep. Luci and Mike fighting. I didn’t want to watch my family fall apart. Not that going to the Nordic Gods was a good alternative but it was a great distraction.” Loki groaned as I got that spot near the base of his wings, the muscle was always strained and I worked out the knots. “Anything else?”

“Why are your wings colored this way? It’s amazing but not how everyone would expect.”

“An angel’s wings are like a look into their soul. Originally they were a green for endurance and growth. They turned this color because like humans, angels can be corrupted. My brothers and the Asgardians tainted it and they catch a dark green for the ghost of greed and jealousy I used to have. Black for power, elegance, evil, mystery, death and fear. Lack of strength, lack of authority. A runaway. All those negative things.”

“You’re not evil, at least not anymore.” I countered.

“I envy your optimism.” He said, groaning again as I tried to get out one of the worse knots. “But I’ve done enough evil to be labeled it and I’m not one to dispute it.”

I rolled my eyes, if he were truly evil he would have let me die when I first started hunting or left me in Hell. I know he’s changed, considering he isn’t murdering for kicks anymore, or trying to commit genocide on Asgard or Jotunheim.

“And what about my soul? What color is it?”

“Somebody’s inquisitive today.” Loki’s smirk was in his voice. “The purple spots are power, nobility, and ambition. Wisdom, dignity, creativity and mystery, darker areas are gloom but not that dominant. White is purity, obviously. Faith, safety, goodness, and innocence. Dark blue areas are knowledge and integrity. Then there’s some red, red is energy, war, strength, determination and passion, and love. Vigor, willpower, anger, leadership, courage, and longing. I’ve never seen a soul with that much color.”

Loki spoke with adoration. Now I understood why he looked at me the way he did, if I saw something new and as beautiful as he would claim I am then I’d probably stare too and be proud to protect it. I wouldn’t let anything harm it.

Loki sighed as I finished the necessary part of preening, just getting the feathers back into order, and continued to run through them like he did with my hair last night. He was always in a much better mood after a good preen and he almost looked like he was going to fall asleep. If angels could sleep.

A good hour or hour and a half went by before I stopped, Loki looked almost completely out of it and I was getting tired. He lifted his right wings which meant he wasn’t getting up and I sighed in slight frustration to try to get the point across that I would enjoy some personal space once in a while. He didn’t care. I shook my head seeing I had no choice other than the floor and I laid next to him, his wings draping over me. I tolerated the little me time I had today because of the feeling I’d get when the black and green feathers touched my skin and the peace it would give me.

To be honest, they’re the only things that calm me more than his singing. I guess it’s an angel thing, but it’s like being covered in peace and safety. Like no harm can come to you. Not that I’d tell him that. He already has an inflated ego as is and his inner mother hen would want to try to keep me close every night. Protect whatever was inside of me that reminded him of himself. Probably the fact we were outcasts when we were younger. I overcame what set me apart and was accepted. He wasn’t and I guess he wants to protect what he couldn’t have as well as something he considers special.

It’s flattering but I still don’t see myself as more deserving of an angel’s protection than someone else. Even if said angel has committed murder for fun, ran away from home, and basically done the furthest things from angelic possible.

I didn’t think too much more about it. Today was emotionally draining and I was falling asleep. I was pretty sure I was asleep until a bloodcurdling scream made me wake up. It looked like the hunts were now coming to us if that weren’t just a murder.

“Oh, don’t make me get up. It’s probably just from that haunted house down the street.”

“It’s four in the morning.” I countered. Like I said, Loki was terrible at being an angel.

“So call the cops. It’s probably homicide anyway.”

I slid out from under his wings and he groaned, he said something about being cold when I was starting out the door, phone already dialing the police. There were shouts from the left, other people were waking up and looking for the source if they were brave enough.

Loki was behind me with his arms wrapping around my waist. “Come on. Humanity is just doing what it does best, killing itself. Let it go.”

“No.” I responded and pulled away to chase after the shouting.

I told the police where there was screaming and hung up while Loki huffed before following me and we rounded a corner into an alley. We found the man that was screaming, he had gashes down the front of his torso and he looked like he was about to die of blood loss if Loki didn’t help him.

“Please.” I looked at Loki and the angel looked irritated. He showed his wings in an attempt to calm the man, who stared in horror, appearing to only see Loki.

“I’m not ready!” He pleaded but Loki put his fingers to his lips in a ‘shhh’ gesture.

“I know. It’s not your time.” Loki said softly, in one of his comforting tones before he healed the man most of the way to save him from death. “Stay calm. The humans will come for you and you’ll be fine.”

Loki stood and we retreated back to the motel, an ambulance coming within a few minutes.

I looked over at him as we walked back inside and asked “Doesn’t it feel great to save people?” I asked in a mocking tone. Really I didn’t see why he was so eager to kill and reluctant to save.

“Oh, yes, I feel so great knowing I gave that man a life tonight.” Loki said sarcastically as he laid down, I followed, hoping to fall back asleep tonight.

“What is your problem?”

“A lot of people want to die. Or at least be in limbo. The only thing holding them back is either fear or responsibilities to always be there for family or friends. Those that don’t want to die are either idiotic assholes that make life hell for people or held back like I said or they’re truly happy which is very unlikely.”

“You’re just a ray of sunshine.” I replied.

“What can I say? I’m a Heaven half empty of Archangels kind of guy.”

“Half?” I asked and Loki shook his head.

“Another time.” He replied and I nodded, probably better that way. I was tired and Loki’s wings were begging me to sleep.

Maybe soon I’d find out which angel Loki really is. Maybe.


End file.
